Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Description of the Background Art
With recent spread of information electronic equipment, a thin, lightweight display device has been used as a display for a portable telephone or a personal computer, various devices used for industrial applications, an in-vehicle display, a handy terminal, and an advertisement display in various fields.
In the in-vehicle applications, the display devices are used all day and all night. A front surface housing (a cover) and a backlight making up a display device are fixed by respective engagement portions. A structure that fixes the front surface housing and the backlight is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-95533. According to an electrooptical device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-95533, obliquely upward hook portions are formed by cutting and raising work to side plate portions of an upper frame, and obliquely downward hook portions are formed by cutting and raising work to side plate portions of a lower frame opposed to the side plate portions of the upper frame.
Conventionally, openings for forming the engagement portions are provided in a back surface housing of the backlight that emits light. There has been a problem that the light passing through these openings is propagated inside a production housing, which deteriorates display quality. Moreover, there is also a problem that the light passing through these openings leaks outside.
As a measure, there is a method of closing gaps of the openings with a tape or the like for light shielding to prevent the leaking light from the openings of the display device. However, there is a problem that sticking the tape increases manufacturing processes. Moreover, there arises a problem that a material cost is increased by the tape.